Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been related to media services that enable content recording (e.g., digital video recorders (DVRs)), on-demand selection, and the like that provide users with the ability to time-shift or otherwise select content for future access or viewing. However, because of the ability to time-shift, it is increasingly common that users are not accessing or viewing programming events or other content at the same time. This situation, coupled with the proliferation of real-time communications and ubiquitous access, in turn, creates the possibility that a user who has selected content for future access or viewing (e.g., by recording an event on a DVR, queuing on-demand content for future viewing, etc.) may have that future experience spoiled by seeing information (e.g., communications, web content, etc.) about the content before the user has viewed the content. Therefore, there is a need for filtering communication data received or accessed at a user device based on content that a user has selected for future viewing or access.